my_weapon_shopfandomcom-20200214-history
Card System
The new Braver Card System is finally online. In this new : system, you will be able to recruit all your favorite bravers : in card form, power these cards up and pit your cards against : other players' cards in the new Royal Arena. You can also assemble : a powerful Crusade team to go out on adventures in the Land of : Blacksmith. :* Braves List :* Card Listings :* Card Skill Listings :* Card Training & Breakthroughs :* Weapons & Enhancements 'Braver's Lobby' : The Braver's Lobby is where your active Braver cards are kept. : In the lobby you can : :* Protect cards ::: The little lock icon. Protects cards from being used as Breakthrough and Training assistants or from being dismissed. * Dismiss cards ::: The coin icon with arrows around it. Allows you to dismiss cards you don't want. Gives back coins. :* Assign your cards to different teams. ::: You can make three different teams. :::: The Hit team is your attack team. This team is used in the Royal Arena when you are attacking other players. :::: The Defensive team is your defense team. This team is used in the Royal Arena for defending against other players' attacks. :::: The Crusader Team is your Adventure Map team. This team is used for crusade adventures on the Adventure Map. :* Train your cards to make them more powerful. :: Click on the training button to start training your cards. Training your cards makes them more powerful, increasing their , and . Cards used as training assistants get used up in the process. :* Attach weapon records to your cards to increase their base stats. ::: Click on the gray box beneath the cards portrait to attach weapon records. Equipping weapons will further increase your card's power :* Enhance the weapons records attached to your cards. ::: Enhancing weapons further increases a weapons power, making your card's more powerful. :* Skill Learning. ::: Skill learning allows you to transfer skills from one braver card to another, allowing you to mix and match skills as you wish. :* When you first access the lobby, it can only hold a maximum of 20 cards. This limit can be increased by purchasing additional slots for coins and gems. If you recruit any more cards while your lobby is full, they will be sent to the lounge. : Braver Cards have different star ratings. The more stars a card has, the more powerful its stats will be. When creating your teams, you will be limited in the cards you can place by the Star Limit. Your star limit starts out at 20. The limit increases by 1 for every 10 fame levels you gain, allowing you to fill your teams with better cards. You can also increase your star limit by spending gold tokens. 'Teams' : All teams have 5 slots for cards, each slot has a specific title (which is important for the activation of some card skills) and a specific battle order which are as followed: *General Slot - Final Turn *Deputy General Slot - 4th Turn *Central General Slot - 3rd Turn *Second Squad Slot - 2nd Turn *First Squad Slot - 1st Turn : This is the team that will be used when initiating a battle or revenge against other players in the Royal Arena. You will want to make sure that you place cards with a high attack value in this team. Also, you will want skills that increase the attack value of your cards and/or skills that lower the defense value of your opponents cards. You'll also want to attach weapon records that have a high power rating and ATK boost. Keep in mind the skills your cards have as well, certain skills require specific weapon types in order to be activated. : : This is the team that will be used when other players initiate a battle or revenge against you in the Royal Arena. You will want to make sure that you place cards with a high defensive value in this team. Also, you will want skills that increase the defensive value of your cards and/or skills that lower the attack value of your opponents cards. You'll also want to attach weapon records that have a high power rating and DEF boost. Keep in mind the skills your cards have as well, certain skills require specific weapon types in order to be activated. : : This is the team that goes on adventures. Setting up your cards for this team is very different than for the Hit or Defensive team. For the Crusader team, you want to put cards that have the Perfect Balance Crusader type. When you click on the Crusader button, all cards will have an additional icon on them, displaying their crusader type. Perfect Balance cards have the best chance to deal additional damage and have the best chance of avoiding additional damage from mobs/bosses. Other crusader types don't do as well, having decreased chances of doing additional damage and increased chances of receiving additional damage. : It is preferred to have balanced Braves to maximize Attacks against monster and minimize the extra damage taken by monsters/bosses. Even if your card has "excessive defence" or "excessive attack" it does not mean that they will be protected more or attack harder. Balance is key to all fights in these adventure. : During your adventures, you can collect monster cards and boss cards. These cards carry special Crusader Card Skills that will be helpful for your adventuring team. Some people would level up monster cards so they can swap abilities to improve the quality of their adventure team. Card Recruitment : You will buy all your braver cards in this section. Buying cards requires silver or gold recruitment tokens. Purchasing cards is divided up into 4 sections. The fourth card buying section appears to be reserved for limited time special events. Recruitment, Classic Recruitment and Royal Recruitment stay the same. : You are given a free recruitment once a day from this section. After that, you will need silver recruitment tokens to purchase additional braver cards. Additional silver recruitment tokens can be won from the Royal Arena or purchased with coins or stamina. (With each purchase the cost increases) : Recruitment Cards : : You will need gold recruitment tokens to purchase cards from this section. They can be bought using Gems or Facebook Credits. These tokens are quite expensive but the cards you purchase from here will be at least star rank 3 and up. : Classic Recruitment Cards : : This section also requires gold recruitment tokens but each card purchase will require multiple gold recruitment tokens. In exchange for the insane amount of gems you will have to spend in order to buy these cards you will be guaranteed to get some of the most powerful cards in the game, starting at star rank 4 and up. : Royal Recruitment Cards : : 08/14/2013 ~ 09/02/2013 Training Season begins! : You can now purchase S Training Dummys! In exchange for one , you will receive 3 , allowing you to train your cards even faster than ever before. You are limited to 10 purchases per day. : : 09/02/2013 ~ 09/30/2013 One Year Anniversary Event! : During this Anniversary Event, you will be able to recruit new cards based off the quest givers of My Weapon Shop. You get one free recruitment every 7 days. All other card draws will cast 3 . : 'Lounge' : The lounge is where your extra cards are stored when the lobby is full. The lounge can hold a maximum of 500 cards and there doesn't appear to be any way to increase this limit currently. You can move cards from the lounge to the lobby at anytime so long as you have room simply by clicking on a card. A card cannot be put back into the lounge once it is in the lobby. : You can sort through all the cards you have by a variety of criteria by using the drop down menus. 'Special Note on Moral Rank' : Moral rank plays a huge role when buying your cards. The higher you've raised a Braver's moral rank in your shop, the higher level their corresponding card will be. : If you are serious about getting into doing the Royal Arena and the card system, you should work on maxing out all of your braver's moral rank. A level 40 card will almost always be more powerful than a level 1 card and even if you get a card that you don't plan on using on any of your teams, a level 40 card will provide better training experience than a level one card; therefore, allowing you to train your cards to higher levels faster and increase their grade level sooner. 'Training Dummy' : After the conclusion of the very first Royal Arena, My Weapon Shop : introduced a new reward item for all future competitions, the : training dummy. : The training dummy cannot be put in any team, cannot be trained, has no : skills and comes in all three card types. When you win them in the : Royal Arena they are automatically deposited into the Lounge and it : is completely random which type it will be when you receive it. Training : Dummies come in all three card types; Adventure, Rare and Legendary. : The sole purpose of the training dummy is, as the name implies, to train : your other cards. They provide a substantial amount of experience to : your cards. 'Card Anatomy' : 'Star Ranking' : All cards have a star ranking located in the upper : left hand corner of the card. The star rank provides : a good indication of how powerful a card is. A card that : has a star rank of 1 will have relatively low stats and stat : growth, whereas a card with a star rank of 6 will have : exceedingly high stats and stat growth. 'Crusader Type' 'Card Grade' 'Level' 'Weapon' 'Lock' ---- Category:Card System